


Ten Things

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Pete's POV, slight spoilers for season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Things that Pete has done since arriving at the Warehouse within the first few months (in no particular order).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things

**Author's Note:**

> -My first Warehouse 13 fanfic. 
> 
> -I do not own Warehouse 13.

1\. Had his molecules scrambled while being thrown out of a moving truck

2\. Been beaten up by his partner (more than once, actually)

3\. Died (and then come back from the dead)

4\. Saw a ghost

5\. Ate a lot of cookies

6\. Been attacked by monkeys

7\. Done tons of paperwork

8\. Missed his old job

9\. Found a few friends

10\. Found a place that he called home


End file.
